The Shadow of the Night
by NightFaery
Summary: Jade was young, and beautiful and dangerous. No one really knew how dangerous, untill one day, someone tried to take something from Jade. He learned the hard way, that wolves can never be controlled, and are never tamed.


Disclaimer: The idea for Jade's powers came from Robert Jordan and The Wheel of Time Series, with TOR Books and whatnot, and the X-Men universe, was sadly, the creation of another mind. ( A/N: This character is going to, eventually, be used in conjunction with another great character called Mirage, a creation of Gypsyfyre. Her fic is called Those Forgotten, and I highly recommend it. This is basically a test posting, if I get some readers who review and like it, I'll continue to post. So if you please.  
*** *** *** ***  
The sound of snow crunching beneath her feet always comforted Jade. She was always more at home in the woods than in any bedroom, and she'd had a few. She remembered always moving around as a small child with her parents, from state to state, school to school. They finally settled on a small town in the middle of nowhere. Her house was three miles out of town, but the road was deserted, so walking it was more a joy than anything else. Twilight was approaching and she had to return home before it got too late; there were wolf sightings more frequently these days. In the distance, she could hear the sound of an all too familiar engine, followed by the howls of some twilight predators. She was far enough away from town, that no one would be able to hear her, and too far to turn back. Especially with the company she predicted to have soon.  
The huge black truck came into her view, and immediately started to slow down. The driver, slowed and stopped, jumping out to confront her. The man was really only 18, but he was much taller than Jade and built for his position on their High Schools' hockey team. The faint smell of alcohol was on his breath, and he was physically staggering trying to walk after her. Jade started to slowly back away.  
"Bill, you know that I don't like it when you drink, and if you think I'm getting in that car with you, you're too drunk to be driving anyway alright? Lets just sit and wait it out a little alright? Just until you feel better." Jade wanted to just kick him in the head and walk home in peace, but she thought she might be able to reason with him for a minute, until he looked her in the face. She had never seen anyone more desperate, or frantic. She couldn't quite muster what he was looking for, but she had a few ideas, and none of them were good.  
Bill looked like he was trying to say something, but he was drunk and emotionally very wound up from the looks of it, and only gasps and short bits of what Jade was sure were supposed to be English.  
"Waited. so long. stupid. useless." Bill bent a little and put his hands on his thighs resting, trying to regain his composure. His entire body shuddered with effort as he heaved and tried to collect himself. He slowly righted himself and looked her directly in the face, stern and dangerous. Jade got the distinct impression that the only thing keeping him from taking a baseball bat to his own head was the fact that he was slightly drunk. Before she was bothered, now she was genuinely scared.  
"Why Jade? I was nice to you. I showed you around school. I would've given you everything!" He fumed taking small steps towards her, reaching out with hands that shook, "How is it that I can't live without you, but you can't even understand how much you hurt me?" His eyes were desperate, pained but mostly angry. She would see his breaking point, just over the edge, and anything she did now would only make it worse. He kept walking toward her, backing her away from the road, approaching the woods that lined the road for as far as the eye could see.  
She wanted to scream, but she knew it would do nothing. She wanted to smile and say that she loved him back, just to make him stop. But she knew it would be a lie, and a lie wouldn't sate him. She wanted to hurt him, for making her feel this way, but she knew he had to weigh at least 50 lbs more than she did. She wanted to hurt him, for putting her in this situation, for not understanding her pain, her loneliness. She was afraid for her life, for her sanity, but she knew that she would win. She always did.  
He backed her towards tree one step at a time. Her back was about a foot away from it, and closer to him than she ever wanted to be, let alone in this moment. She still stood defiantly, staring him in the face, even though he knew she feared him. He glowed in the power, but it was not enough for him. He needed to have her, exclusively, thoroughly. He was a man who always got what he wanted, and this need denied was tearing him apart. If he could just bridge the gap, just make her see. He reached up, to try and touch her face. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper ragged and thick, "We could've been so beautiful. You were perfect to me once." She pushed his hand away, and he brought it back forcefully against her cheek, bringing her to the ground. "I will make you see Jade. You love me, you just don't understand yet."  
Jade could feel the heat rising in her face, and feel her head read just itself from the blow. Trying to make sense of her situation she paused, it was almost instinctual, she could smell him, to the point of tasting him in her mouth, but not just him, everything around her. She could smell the stink of the road, cars, and that scent, so distinct, coming off of him slowly, but picking up speed. It was strangely familiar, and there was a word for it, she knew, but the ability to think in words slowly began to fade, as she started to associate this scent with its inevitable outcomes, victory and blood.  
Bill hated himself for harming her, but knew that it needed to be done. He was breathing heavily with the adrenaline his madness had brought upon him. As his mind cleared he noticed that even when knocked to the ground, Jade was defiant. She could not help but defy him, and he loved her for it, but it had to change if he were truly to own her. He could not help but notice she looked more dangerous like that, semi-sprawled, but somehow still composed. He would have to break her to have her, but breaking her just might kill him. He was about to go to her, when he noticed that she was not unconscious, but very awake and if he wasn't mistaken, even more dangerous than normal. She looked up at him as she pulled herself off of the ground and brought herself to a crouching position. Her dark green eyes were a deep yellow with slits for pupils and he noticed her smile was undoubtedly canine. She paused for a second to remove her heavy down jacket, and as she did so, he recognized the bloodlust in her eyes.  
Realizing that the love of his life was morphing into a disgusting doglike creature, he started to quickly stumble backwards, but he could only take a step before he felt her teeth in his throat. It was similar to when a dog attacked him in his younger days, only much deadlier than his neighbors' large puppy. He tried to knock the beast that was his love away from his neck, but she smacked his arm away from his head drawing what would've been a gasp at what had to be claws slashing through his flesh as well. He was panicked, and he suddenly felt very cold and distant from his body. His mind was surprisingly sharp and clear as he watched his love consume him, down to the very marrow in his bones.  
Jade couldn't resist shaking her head in fury, and ripped her mouth from the throat of her prey, reveling in the sweet taste of the kill. The blood itself wasn't what thrilled her as much as the kill itself, the pure adrenaline rush, the empowerment. She pulled away from her dead enemy, and let out a scream of pure delight, inviting the others to join her. She was mid howl when she started to regain her language skills again. The world dulled itself, becoming less potent slowly. The world was beginning to darken, and she instinctively knew that she would no longer be able to see miles of it, and run free and fast in its hills and mountains. She felt the shape of her jaw alter itself slightly, like it was clay changing from one thing to another. She felt her strength slowly lessen, as she was left with only adrenaline to keep her conscious. Words began to return, words like pity, morality, murder. She knew in her heart, that she couldn't have controlled what just happened. Her mind couldn't help but know that she would still be held responsible. She could feel her face and neck covered in his blood, beginning to cool and become cold against her skin, and her clothes.  
She stripped off her outer shirt that was soaked in red and used a dry part to clean her neck and face. She stared into those deep blue eyes for a minute, and was pained. She had wanted to hurt him, but not end his life. She heard the many wolves in the area howl in return to her victory call, and knew that they would be here to finish the job. She could somehow sense them, and knew that she shouldn't be here to greet them. She was not ready for that, and neither were they. They would always be with her, but right now, she needed to leave. So she did. The creatures of the night ran through her mind that night as she retrieved her jacket, and walked off into the shadows of the night. 


End file.
